basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Polish Basketball League
Polska Liga Koszykówki (PLK) AKA Tauron Basket Liga (TBL) or in English, the Polish Basketball League, is the highest level league of basketball in Poland. It was previously known as the Dominet Bank Ekstraliga, the Dominet Basket Liga (DBL), the Era Basket Liga (EBL), and the Lech Basket Liga (LBL). 2004 Championship Playoffs for 1st place: Idea Śląsk Wrocław (2nd place) - Prokom Trefl Sopot (Polish Champion) Playoffs for 3rd place: Anwil Włocławek (4th place) - Polonia Warbud Warszawa (3rd place) Season 2003/2004 league table Place Team Home Town Matches Won Lost Scored Points 1. Idea Śląsk Wrocław Wrocław 22 18 4 1959:1629 40 2. Prokom Trefl Sopot Sopot 22 17 5 1873:1609 39 3. Anwil Włocławek Włocławek 22 17 5 1792:1595 39 4. Polonia Warbud Warszawa Warszawa 22 14 8 1913:1716 36 5. Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wlkp. Ostrów Wielkopolski 22 13 9 1781:1755 35 6. Unia Wisła Paged Tarnów Tarnów 22 13 9 1862:1834 35 7. Arcus Detal-Met Notec Inowrocław Inowrocław 22 9 13 1791:1857 31 8. Czarni Słupsk Słupsk 22 8 14 1554:1657 30 9. Ostromecko Astoria Bydgoszcz Bydgoszcz 22 7 15 1702:1832 29 10. AZS Gaz Ziemny Koszalin Koszalin 22 7 15 1747:1917 29 11. Start Lublin Lublin 22 5 17 1582:1844 27 12. Spojnia Stargard Szczeciński Stargard Szczeciński 22 4 18 1493:1804 26 Season 2004/2005 Teams The first 10 teams will play in Era Basket Liga in the next season: * Idea Śląsk Wrocław * Prokom Trefl Sopot * Anwil Włocławek * Polonia Warbud Warszawa * Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wlkp. * Unia Wisła Paged Tarnów * Arcus Detal-Met Notec Inowrocław * Czarni Słupsk * Ostromecko Astoria Bydgoszcz * AZS Gaz Ziemny Koszalin Last 2 teams are dropped from EBL * Start Lublin * Spojnia Stargard Szczeciński Teams promoted to EBL * Turów Zgorzelec * SKS Starogard Gdański League Table Team W L Scored Points 1. Prokom Trefl Sopot 22 19 3 1903 : 1605 41 2. Anwil Włocławek 22 17 5 1727 : 1562 39 3. Polonia Warszawa 22 14 8 1930 : 1725 36 4. Turów Zgorzelec 22 13 9 1798 : 1719 35 5. Astoria Bydgoszcz 22 12 10 1777 : 1841 34 6. Platinum Wisła Kraków 22 12 10 1740 : 1823 34 7. Deichmann Śląsk Wrocław 22 10 12 1744 : 1731 32 8. Polpharma Starogard Gdański 22 9 13 1705 : 1730 31 9. Czarni Słupsk 22 8 14 1649 : 1729 30 10. Noteć Inowrocław 22 7 15 1705 : 1891 29 11. AZS Koszalin 22 6 16 1915 : 2034 28 12. Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski 22 5 17 1692 : 1895 27 Ineligible for playoffs Team W L Scored Points 9. Czarni Słupsk 28 11 17 2134 : 2209 39 10. AZS Koszalin 28 10 18 2449 : 2526 38 11. Noteć Inowrocław 28 9 19 2185 : 2405 37 12. Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski 28 8 20 2188 : 2404 36 Playoffs QUARTERFINALS SEMIFINALS FINAL *Prokom 3 **94:83 **88:71 **97:77 *Polpharma 0 ---- *Turów Zgorzelec 3 **102:64 **94:75 **93:85 *Astoria 0 ---- *Anwil Włocławek 3 **76:74 **86:84 **72:90 **101:84 *Deichmann Śląsk 1 ---- *Polonia 3 **92:83 **77:62 **96:88 *Unia Tarnów 0 *Prokom 4 **84:67 **88:78 **83:75 **80:88 **80:67 **Turów Zgorzelec 1 ---- *Anwil Włocławek 4 **90:75 **85:83 **73:96 **79:73 **74:68 *Polonia 1 o mistrzostwo *Prokom 4 **75:72 **75:85 **74:41 **57:77 **77:63 **72:67 *Anwil Włocławek 2 o 3 miejsce *Polonia 2 **83:75 **80:88 **91:72 *Turów Zgorzelec 1 Season 2005/2006 Teams Anwil Włocławek Włocławek Astoria Bydgoszcz Bydgoszcz AZS Gaz Ziemny Koszalin Koszalin Energa Czarni Słupsk Słupsk Era Śląsk Wrocław Wrocław Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski Ostrów Wielkopolski SKK Kotwica Kołobrzeg Kołobrzeg Noteć Inowrocław Inowrocław KS Polonia SPEC Warszawa Warszawa Polpak Świecie Świecie Polpharma Starogard Gdański Starogard Gdański SSA Prokom Trefl Sopot Sopot KS Turów Zgorzelec Zgorzelec Unia Tarnów Tarnów League Table Ineligible for playoffs Playoffs QUARTERFINALS SEMIFINALS FINAL (1) Prokom Trefl Sopot 3''' '''91:76 (April 18 18:00 Sopot) 80:60 (April 19 18:00 Sopot) 85:93 (April 22 17:00 Starogard) (8) Polpharma Starogard Gd. 0 _______________ (4) Energa Czarni Słupsk 3''' 67:'''70 (April 18 18:10 Słupsk) 70:62 (April 19 18:10 Słupsk) 78:81 (April 23 14:35 Wrocław) 67:69 (April 24 18:10 Wrocław) (5) Era Śląsk Wrocław 1 _______________ (2) Anwil Włocławek 3''' '''89:66 (April 18 18:30 Włocławek) 69:62 (April 19 18:30 Włocławek) 79:81 (April 22 18:30 Zgorzelec) (7) Turów Zgorzelec 0 _______________ (3) Polpak Świecie 3''' '''76:73 (April 18 18:30 Grudziądz) 95:63 (April 19 18:30 Grudziądz) 78:85 (April 22 18:00 Ostrów) (6) Stal Ostrów Wlkp. 0 Prokom Trefl Sopot 3''' '''80:70 (April 28 18:00 Sopot) 73:57 (April 30 18:30 Sopot) 61:77 (May 3 18:30 Słupsk) Czarni Słupsk 0 _______________ Anwil Włocławek 3''' '''86:58 (April 29 18:30 Włocławek) 78:61 (May 1 18:10 Włocławek) 71:87 (May 4 18:30 Grudziądz) Polpak Świecie 0 Prokom Trefl Sopot 4''' '''88:72 (May 9 18:30 Sopot) 74:83 (May 11 18:15 Sopot) 64:66 (May 14 18:30 Włocławek) 53:84 (May 16 18:30 Włocławek) 89:62 (May 19 18:30 Sopot) Anwil Włocławek 1 FOR 3RD PLACE Polpak Świecie 0 (-16) 60:68 (May 13, 2006 18:30 Grudziądz) 79:71 (May 17, 2006 18:00 Słupsk) Energa Czarni Słupsk 2 (+16) # Prokom Trefl Sopot # Anwil Włocławek # Energa Czarni Słupsk # KS Polpak Świecie # Era Śląsk Wrocław # Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski # BOT KS Turów Zgorzelec # Polpharma Starogard Gdański # Astoria Bydgoszcz # Polonia SPEC Warszawa # AZS Gaz Ziemny Koszalin # DGP Azoty Unia Tarnów # SKK Kotwica Kołobrzeg # Noteć Inowrocław Season 2006/2007 Teams Anwil Włocławek Włocławek ASCO Śląsk Wrocław Wrocław Kager Gdynia Gdynia Znicz Jarosław Jarosław AZS Gaz Ziemny Koszalin Koszalin Energa Czarni Słupsk Słupsk Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski Ostrów Wielkopolski SKK Kotwica Kołobrzeg Kołobrzeg KS Polonia SPEC Warszawa Warszawa Polpak Świecie Świecie Polpharma Starogard Gdański Starogard Gdański SSA Prokom Trefl Sopot Sopot BOT Turów Zgorzelec Zgorzelec Unia Tarnów Tarnów Season 2007/2008 Teams Anwil Włocławek Włocławek ASCO Śląsk Wrocław Wrocław Bank BPS Basket Kwidzyn Kwidzyn AZS Koszalin Koszalin Energa Czarni Słupsk Słupsk Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski Ostrów Wielkopolski SKK Kotwica Kołobrzeg Kołobrzeg KS Polonia SPEC Warszawa Warszawa Polpak Świecie Świecie Polpharma Starogard Gdański Starogard Gdański SSA Prokom Trefl Sopot Sopot PGE Turów Zgorzelec Zgorzelec Górnik Wałbrzych Wałbrzych Season 2008/2009 Teams Anwil Włocławek Włocławek Bank BPS Basket Kwidzyn Kwidzyn AZS Koszalin Koszalin Energa Czarni Słupsk Słupsk Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski Ostrów Wielkopolski SKK Kotwica Kołobrzeg Kołobrzeg SPEC Polonia Warszawa Warszawa Sportino Inowrocław Inowrocław Polpharma Starogard Gdański Starogard Gdański Asseco Prokom Sopot Sopot PGE Turów Zgorzelec Zgorzelec Górnik Wałbrzych Wałbrzych KK Poznań known as PBG Basket Poznań Poznań Znicz Jarosław Jarosław * drużyna z-p pkt. *1 Asseco Prokom 19-7 45 *2 PGE Turów 17-9 43 *3 Kotwica 17-9 43 *4 Anwil Włocławek 17-9 43 *5 Polpharma 16-10 42 *6 Energa Czarni 16-10 42 *7 AZS Koszalin 14-12 40 *8 Polonia 13-13 39 *9 Atlas Stal 11-15 37 *10 Sportino Inowrocław 10-16 36 *11 Basket Kwidzyn 10-16 36 *12 Basket Poznań 9-17 35 *13 Sokołów Znicz 8-18 34 *14 Victoria Górnik 5-21 31 Season 2010/2011 Teams Anwil Włocławek Włocławek Zastal Zielona Góra Zielona Góra AZS Koszalin Koszalin Energa Czarni Słupsk Słupsk Stal Stalowa Wola Stalowa Wola SKK Kotwica Kołobrzeg Kołobrzeg Polonia Azbud Warszawa Warszawa ASK KS Siarka Tarnobrzeg Tarnobrzeg Polpharma Starogard Gdański Starogard Gdański Asseco Prokom Gdynia Gdynia PGE Turów Zgorzelec Zgorzelec Trefl Sopot Sopot PBG Basket Poznań Poznań Znicz Jarosław Jarosław See also * Basketball in Poland * Polish Women Basketball League - (Polska Liga Koszykówki Kobiet --> PLKK) External links *Polska Liga Koszykówki - Official Site Category:Basketball in Poland Category:Basketball leagues in Europe